The violent act of Kaito Shion
by Mysterious wonderland
Summary: This is the eighth story in the KaitoxLen series. Contains: rape and violence. Nero comes to visit Len when Kaito is out with Gakupo but he has other intentions
1. The rape of Len Kagamine

This is the eighth story in the KaitoxLen series.** I hate to be a pest but please start from story one and work your way. You'll understand it better.**

Warning: Contains Yaoi. KaitoxLen LenxKaito NeroxLen

**I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters used. All rights go to their owners.**

"See you later Len. Me and Gakupo have a song we gotta do." Len was sat on the white couch, watching the TV.

"Hey Len." Nero Akita walked in and sat on the couch next to Len. Len waved at him and looked over at Kaito.  
"Don't be long Kaito." Kaito kissed Len's forehead gently.  
"I'll be back ASAP so bye." Kaito shut the door behind him leaving Nero and Len alone together.

"Wow, you're here Nero, that's unusually, you don't usually swing by." Nero chuckled.  
"I came to see you Len." Len raised an eyebrow.  
"That's strange. But, okay." Len grinned at Nero. Nero began to laugh.  
"What's funny? Is it me?" Nero began laughing even more.  
"You are funny Len. But I actually came to 'explore' you." Len didn't get what he meant by explore.  
"Huh? How?" Nero laughed at his innocence.  
"You're so naive, it's cute. Kaito hasn't taught you anything." Nero then firmly held Len's wrists against the chair. Len tried to struggle out of it but the grip coming from Nero made Len's wrists bruise almost immediately.  
"Nero...you're scaring me." Len tried to squirm himself free but Nero gripped tighter making Len yelp slightly.  
"Stop squirming. It'll only be harder." Nero released one of Len's wrists and forced his hand up Len's top, bruising some of his ribs.  
"GET OFF!" Len tried to kick Nero but he dodged the kick with no problem. "I DON'T LIKE YOU IN THAT WAY!" Len whimpered slightly. Nero ignored him and forced his top of, making his top to rub hard against Len's shoulder causing it to go red and bleed a tiny bit. Len yelled even louder. "AH, YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Nero didn't listen; instead, he bit Len, causing him to bleed a bit. Len yelped in agony.

"HELP, PLEASE!" Len began crying. Tears then began to stream down his face like a waterfall. "STOP HURTING ME!" Nero just smirked. He proceeded to remove Len's shorts and his own clothes and began laughing.

"PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU!" Len began to crawl to the end of the couch to get away. But Nero only used that to his advantage. He grabbed Len from behind and thrust himself into Len making Len scream in agony.  
"Come on Lenny, this isn't your first time." Len yelled again.  
"I HATE YOU NERO! STOP IT! I ONLY LOVE KAITO!" More tears rand down Len's face. "Stop it! Somebody...HELP ME!" Nero smirked and forced himself into Len again. Len had a bloodcurdling cry as he yelled for help that never came. He clawed the couch with grip, tearing the white fabric. "You're hurting me!" Nero smirked and had a firm grip on Len's chest, causing even more bruises on it and another grip on Len's legs, making sure he didn't kick Nero. Len couldn't take it, he weakly tried to punch Nero with the little strength he had but was too weak to give him a proper punch.

"Not strong enough Lenny." Nero then began moving vigorously inside Len then he released his seeds in Len. Len screwed his face up in agony and even more tears fell.

"Stop..." Len was on the verge of collapsing. Nero didn't care and kept forcing himself in Len. Len cried so hard and didn't have any strength left in him. He weakly pushed Nero back but Nero bit him for his gratitude making Len howl in pain. Len then fell of the sofa, hitting his head on the corner of the table, making it bleed. Nero then got up and put his stuff back on.

"That was fun Len. I hope we can do it again!" Len bellowed and burst into tears. Nero then left the house, laughing.  
"Why Nero? WHY?!" Len trembled up and put his stuff on then sat on the couch, sobbing, crying and rubbing his wounds, waiting for Kaito to come home.


	2. Len's tears and Kaito's panic

Kaito burst through the front door, smiling and laughing at a joke Gakupo said...five hours ago.  
"Hey Len, where are you? I missed you buddy!" Len looked up at Kaito with watery eyes and trembling like hell. Kaito's smile faded and he dropped the bag he was holding and ran to Len.  
"Len? What's wrong?" Len cried even more.  
"K-K-Kaito..." Kaito wiped Len's tears then noticing the huge bruises on his face.  
"Len, you're injured. What the hell happened?" Len didn't want to worry Kaito.  
"N-nothing happened." Len was obviously lying however. He was trembling hard and was worked up. Kaito, for one, wasn't buying it for a second.

"Tell me Len. I **know** you're lying." Len swallowed hard. He forced a smile on his bruised face.  
"I am telling y-you the truth." Kaito sighed.  
"Come on, we need to get you clean. I **will** find out what happened. If it is a person that did this...I dunno what I would do." Kaito held a hand out to Len. Len hesitated first but then held his hand. Kaito knew something was definitely up.  
"Len? You hesitated there..." Kaito hugged Len tightly. "Are you afraid of me?" Len remembered how Nero grabbed him. He trembled at the thought. He was terrified of everything around him. Kaito began worrying.

"Why are you scared? I'm worried." Len swallowed hard.  
"I-I-I'm not!" Kaito sighed.  
"You are. You're trembling." Len suddenly burst into tears. He was terrified of Nero. He was hurting everywhere but was too afraid to tell Kaito. He wanted to protect Kaito from the truth; _he wanted Kaito to stay with him forever_.

Kaito wanted to hug Len and assure him everything was okay and he was safe but Kaito didn't have a clue what happened to him so he didn't think it was appropriate. He couldn't even hug Len without him trembling. There was a sudden knock on the door. Len jumped to the sound and Kaito went to go and open the door. The people who were there were the Akita siblings, Neru Akita and...Nero Akita. Nero glared at Len and smirked.

"Hello Len." Kaito didn't notice and faced Neru.  
"Hey Neru and Nero...what did you come for?" Neru faced Kaito.  
"Well you see..." Kaito and Neru began chatting. Nero crept closer and closer to Len.  
"Hey!" Nero grinned at Len.  
"Don't go near me!" Len began to back away.  
"Why? You know you loved it!" Nero took a step closer to Len.  
"I hated it! Every moment of it! Keep away from me you sick pervert!" Nero began repeating himself. "You know you loved it! Because I know I did!" Len put his hands to his head and screamed. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" This earned the attention of Kaito and Neru.  
"Len? Is there something wrong?" Kaito ran over to Len. Len looked up at Kaito with teary, faint eyes then he passed out from the fear and anxiety Nero was emitting. Kaito was able to catch Len before his head hit the ground.

"LEN! WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO DID THIS?!" Neru gasped and Nero pretended to worry.  
"I dunno what the hell happened. I hope he's okay! Put him on the couch!" Nero instructed.  
"Uhh sure..." Kaito placed him down on the couch and felt his forehead. "God, he's burning up!" Nero put a hand on Kaito's shoulder.  
"He'll be okay, I promise!" Kaito eyed Nero.  
"...I don't trust you." Nero gasped.  
"Why?"  
"I just don't..." Kaito looked over at Len who was sweating vigorously and breathing heavily. He was tossing and turning as one does whilst having a nightmare. "Len?" Len then began panicking.

"NO, NO, STOP! PLEASE, I'M BEGGING!" Kaito widened his eyes.  
"The heck?" Neru said.  
Len's eyes began watering.  
"I'M BEGGING! PLEASE! IT HURTS!" Kaito was really confused.  
"Len, wake up_!" _Kaito begged Len to wake up. _  
'What is going on?'_ Kaito thought to himself. He was worried for Len's sake.  
_'God damn it, don't say my name!_' Nero was thinking. He didn't want Len to tell Kaito about what Nero did to him.  
"I'M SCARED! IT HURTS SO MUCH! I'M TERRIFIED! SOMEBODY, HELP ME! IT HURTS!" Kaito began shaking Len. "Hey! Wake up!"  
"HELP, SOMEBODY, HELP!" Kaito went to Len and pulled him into a hug.  
"Len, you're safe!" Len then slowly opened his eyes. "Len, what was all that about?" Nero began dragging Neru towards the door. "Oh, err we need to go now!" Nero ran out with Neru behind him. Len began stuttering again.

"N-n-nothing." Len began trembling again. Kaito looked Len in the eye.  
"Listen, I need you to tell me. That's serious." Len began twiddling his thumbs.  
"But, but, but..." Kaito sighed.  
"Please Len...I'm so scared for you." Len looked around.  
"Is Neru and Nero gone?" Kaito nodded.  
"Yeah, they have all gone!"  
"If I tell you, promise not to let me go?" Kaito nodded.  
"I'll always be at your side, I'll never let go off you, even if you killed a person, I will never let you go, it's a promise!" Len had tears in his eyes; he was touched at what Kaito just told him.

"I'll fix whatever has happened. I promise you." Kaito wiped Len's tears.  
"Err, urm i-it's Nero..." Len began crying like a baby again.  
"What is?" Kaito calmly asked Len. Len clinged onto Kaito's scarf.  
"When you and Gakupo went out, do you remember when Nero came round?" Kaito looked down at Len. "Yes I do, did he hurt you?" Len cried again and buried his face into Kaito's chest, seeking comfort. Kaito rubbed his back gently.

"He did hurt me...he r-r-r..." Len couldn't say it. Kaito whispered gently into Len's ear.  
"Spit it out Len. What did Nero do to you?" Len was debating whether to tell Kaito or not but in the end, he had no other choice. "He raped me." Len swallowed hard and heard a small growl come from Kaito.

"WHAT?! That's it; I am going to sort him out!"

* * *

_taadaaa thats chapter two...__**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. The Violent act of Kaito Shion

Len grabbed Kaito's sleeve. "No, please don't hurt him." Kaito faced Len.  
"Why? He hurt you!" Len looked away for a split second.  
"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET HURT, OKAY?!" Kaito kissed Len's forehead.  
"He's gotta pay for what he has done. He's not gonna get away with it!" Len had tears in his eyes.  
"But I love you! I don't want you getting hurt for my sake!" Kaito sighed.  
"I am going to Len, I'm sorry." He let go of Len's hand and walked towards the door. Len tried to walk towards Kaito but stumbled to the floor.  
"Just rest Len...please, I'm begging you, rest and be okay!" To Len, Kaito sounded like he was about to burst into tears any moment. Kaito knew never to show Len his worst emotions no matter what. He was angry at Nero and felt sorry for Len but never let it show. Kaito shut the door behind him and saw Nero still standing there. Neru wasn't there.

_'Probably waiting for me to leave so he can have a shot at Len again!_' Kaito walked up to Nero and grabbed him by his collar.  
"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Nero gave Kaito the wide eyes.  
"Do what?" Kaito strengthened the grip.  
"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME!" Kaito slammed him against the wall. "LEN TOLD ME EVERYTHING!"  
"I didn't do anything to Len, he's lying!" Kaito almost cracked again.  
"Why would Len lie to me? I believe him!" Nero was still putting the innocent act on.  
"Because he hates me!" Kaito elbowed Nero in the ribs.  
"HE'S COVERED IN BRUISES! YOU HURT HIM! STOP LYING!"  
"Maybe he fell over!" Nero knew Kaito wasn't buying his innocent act but he wanted to see how long it would last.  
"You know you're a really bad liar!" Kaito let go of Nero's collar.  
"I'm not lying!" Kaito knew the truth.  
"I can see it in your eyes! I know you're not telling the truth." Nero sighed.  
"Why won't you believe me?" Kaito looked at Nero straight in the eye.  
"Because Len doesn't lie, especially not to me! He hesitated to hold my hand when normally; he's always surprising me with hugs and kisses! That's how I know he's telling the truth!" Nero began smirking.  
"Okay, you got me and well...what are you going to do about it?"  
"Don't EVER touch him again, you should feel guilty!" Nero looked down.  
"I do feel guilty!" Kaito looked at Nero with compassion.  
"Really?" Nero began laughing.  
"Yeah that I didn't do it for longer!" Kaito punched Nero in the jaw, causing Nero to stumble backwards.

"YOU'RE PURE EVIL!" Kaito yelled.  
"Ow, that hurt, ya know?" Nero charged forward and tackled Kaito to the floor, punching him back. Kaito pushed him back of off him and twisted Nero's arm around to his back making Nero squirm.  
"YOU HURT LEN MORE THAN THIS!" Nero tried to kick Kaito but he missed him.  
"LET GO OFF ME!" Kaito tightened his grip.  
"No, not until you apologize and mean it!" Kaito twisted his arm further back.  
"Okay! I apologize!" Kaito loosened his grip.  
"Do you mean it?" Nero smirked again.  
"Yeah, that I didn't rape him for longer!"  
"YOU ARE BEYOND EVIL!" Kaito tackled Nero so he couldn't move his body at all.  
"...Stay away...from...Len!" Nero began laughing again.  
"I will come for Len. He will find me!" Kaito gritted his teeth.  
"I'm warning you! I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have!"  
"And I am warning you Kaito that I can't keep away from Len!" Kaito went up to Nero's ear and whispered in it. "I'll get you deleted." Nero turned to look Kaito in the eye.  
"Master wouldn't delete me. He needs me and Neru. Think about Neru, what would he do without her brother?"  
"I'll tell her what you did!" Nero shook his head.  
"Don't break her heart! Come on, punch me! I know you wanna!" Kaito clenched his fists.  
"Don't wind me up!" Kaito began backing away. "I'm not usually violent!"  
"Imagine Len's screams, imagine the look in his face! Imagine his teary eyes and frail body!" Kaito covered his ears. "STOP IT!"  
"I really like it! Imagine him crying and screaming, clawing the couch!" Kaito glared at Nero.  
" STOP! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!" Kaito's anger was boiling upwards.  
"He yelled stop and I carried on!" Kaito growled.  
"That's it!" Kaito elbowed Nero's stomach and pulled his left leg so he fell to the floor with a bang. Nero smirked.  
"I enjoyed it!" Kaito fumed and slammed his fist into Nero's jaw.  
"SHUT UP!" Kaito was about to lose it.  
"That doesn't hurt, not compared to Len!" Kaito then cracked. He grabbed Nero's collar and threw him onto the curve.  
"If it were up to me Nero, you'll die!" But before Kaito could do anything else, Len ran out and hugged Kaito from behind; his eyes were full of tears.

"Please, no more! I don't want you to get hurt anymore!" Kaito was surprised.  
"Len?" Kaito then looked at Nero who stumbled up with a bleeding head. "I, uh, I lost It."  
"Just don't hurt him anymore, please, for me!" Kaito turned around and Kissed Len's forehead.  
"Fine, just for you," Nero then wiped the blood from his face.  
"Pathetic Kaito, you are pathetic!" Kaito stopped in his tracks and turned around.  
"What...did you say?" Kaito asked.  
"Go away Nero!" Len yelled to Nero. Nero began grinning.  
"You're pathetic...running away from a fight!"  
"Nero, please!" Len pleaded Nero to leave Kaito alone. Kaito walked towards Nero.  
"AM I REALLY?!" Kaito yelled at the top of his voice.  
"YEAH YOU COWARD!" Kaito scowled at Nero causing Nero to punch Kaito across the face.  
"BAKAITO!" Nero bellowed. Kaito froze to the spot.  
"You...hit me." Kaito said.  
"Nero stop!" Len didn't give up pleading with Nero.  
"Shut up Len!" Nero stated. Kaito shoved Nero away.  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Nero ran over to Kaito and got him into a headlock and elbowed his ribs making Kaito's ribs crack.  
"I HATE YOU NERO!" Kaito was about to put all of his strength into his punch and give Nero his hardest punch ever but as he was about to punch Nero, Len intervened and ran in front of Kaito's punch, getting his delicate face pounded instead of Nero's face. Len then fell to the floor, unconcess.

"Oooooohhhhhh too bad!" Nero boldly said. Kaito leaned over Len.  
"L-Len?" Kaito cradled his head softly. Nero walked of muttering death threats.

* * *

_That's chapter three, just wanna say, I don't actually have anything against Nero, he was the first person to pop into my head when I said to my friend, Kira, "Len should get raped." More chapters to come, __**please review!**_


	4. Dating again

_Sorry it took so long to publish, I have been busy with work!_

* * *

"Damn it...DAMN IT!" Kaito yelled at the world. He screamed at the top of his voice. Kaito picked Len up and carried him into the living room and placed him onto the couch. He picked up the phone and dialled Gumi's mobile number. It rang three times before a voice picked up at the other end.

"Moshi-moshi?" Gumi said.  
"Hello? Gumi! I NEED YOUR HELP!" Kaito couldn't help panicking. He tried to calm down by taking deep breaths but it only made him more anxious.

"Kaito, calm down, what's happened?" Kaito was able to calm down enough and explained the whole situation to her.

"Do you think you could help?" Kaito asked. Gumi sighed at the other end.  
"Yeah sure but don't get yourself in stupid fights! Also, why can't you look after him?" Gumi lectured. Kaito tried to ignore her bossiness but he did know that she was right.

"If I stayed here, he would be mad at me. I need to explain everything to Master anyway." Kaito explained. Gumi have him a sympathetic look. "I can explain everything to Master." Gumi suggested. Kaito shook his head. "No, I feel as if I should. I'll be back soon." Gumi nodded as Kaito strode out room. (I translated that sentence on Google translate so sorry if it doesn't make sense :/)

Kaito pounded his fist against Master's door. "MASTER!" Master opened the door a crack.  
"What? I'm trying to eat in peace!" Master complained. Kaito pushed past him. "NERO RAPED LEN!" Master raised his eye brow.  
"You sure?" Kaito grabbed Master's collar.  
"I DON'T TELL LIES!" Kaito grew red from anger and was beginning to fume. Master calmly placed Kaito's hand off his collar. "This is serious...I'm going to have to delete him!" Master went over to his computer. "What about Neru?" Master shook his head.  
"I can't do anything about it..." Before Master had a chance to say anything else, Neru walked into his office.

"I overheard. Don't delete him Master! Wipe his memory or alter his personality or something!" Neru was pleading with Master.  
"Neru, this is serious!" Neru nodded.  
"I know! I'll keep a close eye on him but please just alter his personality! I know you can!" Master looked at some of his folders. "Okay, but please keep a close eye on him!" Neru smiled. "Yes, yes! Thank you!" Neru skipped away as Kaito walked out the room muttering to himself. "He deserves to die!"

Kaito marched back to the living area as fast as he could. "Is he up?" Gumi shook her head.  
"Not yet." Kaito sighed.  
"Thanks Gumi. I'll let you know when he wakes up." Gumi bowed to Kaito respectively and left. Kaito sat next to Len. "Len, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that to you!" There was no answer. "Len, I'm truly sorry!" Still no answer.  
"I guess there's no point...you can't hear me anyway." Just as he said that, Len clenched Kaito's hand. Kaito looked up at Len.

"Len?" Kaito stared at Len. His eyes were twitching slightly. Len slowly opened his eyes and he saw beautiful blue eyes. Kaito instantly hugged Len, sobbing and weeping.  
"Len, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Kaito felt Len rub Kaito's back in a comforting way. "I'm sorry I made you worry Kaito! I'm sorry for everything that's happened! I'm sorry!" Len replied. He rubbed his face and noticed Kaito's injuries.

"Kaito, you're hurt!" Kaito rubbed his head.  
"Don't worry about it! You need to worry about yourself sometimes." Len looked at the floor. He didn't want Kaito to get hurt for his sake. Before Len could say anything else however, Kaito grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs.

"We need to clean your wounds Len." Kaito placed Len onto a small stool by the bath. Kaito went to the mirror cupboard (thingy) and bought out a bottle of tranquilizer spray. He bought out a packet of cotton wool pads and turned to face Len. "Err; you don't mind removing your shirt?" Len hesitantly took his shirt off and revealed to Kaito his purple body. There were cuts and bruises everywhere which pissed Kaito off.

"How badly did he hurt you Len?" Kaito gritted his teeth and let a growl escape him. Len shut his eyes. "Badly but that's not the worst of it." Len shyly spoke.  
"How could it get worse?" Len looked away and allowed Kaito to take his shorts off. This revealed the worse injuries. Kaito stared at disbelief. "I hate that man!" Kaito growled again before spraying the tranquilizer onto some cotton wool. "This may sting a bit. Be brave!" Kaito dabbed the cotton wool pad on some of Len's injuries. Len made a gasping sound of pain and covered his mouth to stop any other screams escaping his mouth.

"Just one more to go Len, I hate causing you lots of pain!" Kaito rubbed the cotton wool on the worst of Len's injuries making Len screech and dig his nails into Kaito's shoulders.  
"Len...ahh you're hurting me!" Len realised what he was doing and instantly let go.  
"Oh...sorry Kaito." Kaito just laughed.  
"You have a firm grip!" Kaito chuckled again. Len looked at the ground.  
"Kaito, I'm sorry I don't think I could ever do **that** again!" It took a while for Kaito to catch on. "What Len?"  
"That!" Kaito finally realised what he meant.  
"Oh, Aww, I mean that's fine." Kaito blushed slightly.  
"I have just lost all my confidence. I'll need to be re-taught everything." Kaito nodded.  
"I understand. How about we start dating again. You know, like from the start. We go on dates, we hold hands, we cuddle, we kiss etc? Then build our way to that." This peeked his interest. "That c-could work!" Len smiled.  
"You think so? Yay!" Len looked at the floor.  
"Kaito, hug me."  
"Huh? But you shake when I do!"  
"Just do it!" Kaito pondered for a second.  
"But I thought- What the hell?"Kaito hugged Len. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Len, c-could I maybe have a kiss now?" Len smiled and kissed Kaito's cheek.  
"Close enough I guess." Kaito complained but was then cut off by Len's lips on Kaito's lips. Both boys enjoyed that one kiss and stayed for ages in that position. When they finally broke apart. Kaito was smiling like a child.

"This is going well! Just remember, if you ever want a kiss or a hug, just say so!"

* * *

_Ta da...there were probably a few mistakes...I used Google translate for the words I didn't know in English: / If there are any mistakes point them out and I'll correct them asap (as soon as I am able to figure out and figure out how to edit stories...) __**My best friend Kira helps me write these so credit her too.**_


End file.
